There are increasing demands in electrical household food processors, including blenders, mixers, slicers and noodle makers. Traditionally, users needed to buy different kinds of food processors separately because of processor design constraints. To address the need presented by these constraints, kitchen appliance manufacturers have began to offer food processing systems that have a common motor base and different top-mounted food processing units.
Even though this type of all-in-one food processing system has become increasingly popular, the functionality of top-mounted food processing units are still often restricted by the common motor base. There are also safety concerns in operating food processing systems. For example, some systems allow users to operate the systems when the blade is exposed. This creates potentially hazardous situations when users accidentally turn on the processor and are cut by the fast moving blades or slicers.
One common type of top-mounted food processing unit is a noodle maker. A noodle maker allows users to push in vegetables to turn the vegetables into fine strips. For example, using a noodle maker, a user can turn carrots into strips that can be used in salad. Traditional noodle makers often produce unsatisfactory results because the strips are easy to break inside the noodle maker and the quality of the strips is also not uniform.